Showers
by GHOSTSherri
Summary: The first couple of times it had happened, Genesis was willing to brush it off as an accident. And then, Genesis started to suspect it wasn't as accidental as Zack made it seem. One night, the younger man crosses a boundary. Genesis has had enough, this means war. Rated T for language and mild Yaoi. Genesis/Angeal.


**A/N:**

**One-shot that ties set in my "Ghosts" universe. No real spoilers to my fic or the game or anything. Utter nonsense but complete fun.**

**WARNINGS: Language and light yaoi.**

**Reviews fuel my fire, guys. Read and review. **

**3 Sherri**

**XxX**

The first couple of times it had happened, Genesis was willing to brush it off as an accident.

The first time had been only a few minutes after Genesis had stepped into the small shower of Angeal's apartment. Genesis slowly stripped from his long jacket, kicking off his boots, peeling off his form fitting leather pants. He tossed his belts and shirt to the side, finally entirely nude and slowly stepped into the shower. He had just shut the door and allowed the warm water to caress pale skin, soothing his tired, aching muscles after a long day of training-AKA getting his ass handed to him by the silver-haired hero everyone adored so much. Mako blue eyes slipped closed, just as he was relaxing-

"Son of a bitch!" Genesis cried and tried to pull away from the suddenly freezing water biting his bare skin. His back hit the shower wall and he turned the shower head away from him until the water warmed up.

"Sorry, Gen!" He could hear Angeal's puppy call from the kitchen, sounding apologetic.

The next two times happened in similar fashions, one time actually cutting to cold as he was dripping with soap and conditioner. This incident had resulted in stinging conditioner to slip into his blue eyes.

And then, Genesis started to suspect it wasn't as accidental as Zack made it seem.

Genesis noticed first that if Angeal was home, the water would remain warm. He swore the kid was psychic-or watching him- and wait until the redhead was covered in shampoo, soap or conditioner, rinsing off, before wandering nonchalantly into the kitchen and turning the water all the way hot or cold. The temperature change seemed to be directly influenced by Zack's mood. A bad day meant cold water; a good day meant hot water. Genesis didn't know which was worst, the sting or the burn. Some days, Zack would spend so long in the shower that Genesis would have absolutely no hot water, meaning either a cold shower or returning home to shower. Genesis often found the door to Angeal's apartment locked if he went home. So he got used to cold showers.

Genesis soon began showering only when Angeal was home or Zack was gone. After he realized Zack frequently came home while he was showering, Genesis decided to only shower when Angeal was home. But then, Zack started getting bold, turning on the water even when Angeal was home. This pushed Genesis to shower only with his boyfriend, sometimes waiting up 'til well after midnight, not trusting the sneaky little black-haired bastard who slept in Angeal's guest bedroom. On several occasions, Genesis had been showering only to hear Zack get up to get something to drink.

Angeal was completely oblivious. He often wondered why Zack was drinking so much water, and why Genesis had abruptly decided the redhead insisted on showering with Angeal every night, regardless of how late the black-haired First Class returned home. Not that Geal minded so much, it was difficult to have quality time with his boyfriend some days. Angeal also wondered why some nights Genesis would run home to shower and not return until morning.

Zack was simply beside himself whenever the fiery general would come out of the shower either shivering from the lack of heat or flushed from the lack of cold. He thought it was even more amusing to see the redhead's reaction than to see Tseng's face whenever Reno managed to pull off another spectacular prank on half the Shinra employees.

The last straw for Genesis was when, one night after Zack had went to bed, Genesis had Angeal pressed against the shower wall, kissing the bigger man passionately, hands wandering across his lover's sun-kissed skin…

"Fuck!" Genesis gasped and broke away, pushing against Angeal to try to get away from the suddenly numbing water pouring down his back. Angeal chuckled and pushed his boyfriend out of the frigid water, tilting the shower head away from them until the warm water returned.

Genesis got out of the shower and dried off, hurriedly getting dressed and grumbling something that Angeal didn't understand.

This meant war.

**XxX**

The next night, Angeal got home in time for dinner. All three of them ate in silence and then Zack declared he was going to shower. The teen gave Angeal a strange smile as he passed, and Genesis raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Angeal started cleaning up the plates and Genesis followed him into the kitchen, getting a cup from the cupboard.

"Zack and I had an...interesting discussion today." Angeal said cooly, stacking dishes, careful not to rinse anything off until Zack was done.

"Hm? Is that so?" Genesis pulled himself onto the counter next to the sink, watching and occassionally helping stack dishes.

"Yes. He...kissed me." Angeal looked down, feeling suddenly awkward. His boyfriend simply "hmm"ed and kept looking ahead. "He said he loved me. I swear that's all that happened."

Genesis filled up his cup with cold water from the tap, looking cooly at Angeal as he sipped his from his glass and allowed the water to continue running, a smirk dancing on his lips. Suddenly, the past five months made complete sense.

"Hmm. That is interesting." The redhead refilled his glass, this time with hot water, and set the glass down, finally turning off the tap.

Angeal walked back into the kitchen and Genesis smirked and turned the water on full blast, smirking in satisfaction.

"AHHHHH! Ow! Whoa!" Zack squeaked as the water kept alternating between hot and cold and warm with no obvious pattern.

Perhaps trying to take Angeal away from Genesis was a bad idea.


End file.
